


it takes two to tango

by tapeu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-02 06:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10211864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tapeu/pseuds/tapeu
Summary: "Taeyong, meet Yuta. Your new manager," Youngho gestures to a shorter guy beside him and Johnny is so wrong if he thinks hiring a male manager is going to stop Taeyong from trying to sleep with him.The problem is, Yuta won't even let Taeyong get into his personal space without slapping him in the face. It's not an exaggeration; it's a fact. But Taeyong is always up for a challenge, and he considers Yuta as one.





	1. the beginning

Taeyong is a nice guy. At least he keeps convincing himself that he is one for the past twenty something years of his short life. Nobody says otherwise, so he thinks it's a good sign.

The only bad trait that he has (the only one he wants to admit, anyway) is that he gains amusement by watching people throw themselves at him and their pitiful reactions when they wake up in the morning to find the bed empty. He doesn't mind being branded as the fuck boy of his band; he enjoys sex and is proud of it.

It's risky as fuck, being caught by the media, but he enjoys the thrill. Even if one of his ex-lovers decides to blab to the press, Taeyong has more than enough money to shut them up. He feels like he's on top of the world, being wanted by many and not wanting any.

Until today.

"Taeyong, meet Yuta. Your new manager," Youngho gestures to a shorter guy beside him and Johnny is so wrong if he thinks hiring a male manager is going to stop Taeyong from trying to sleep with him.

The problem is, Yuta won't even let Taeyong get into his personal space without slapping him in the face. It's not an exaggeration; it's a fact. But Taeyong is always up for a challenge, and he considers Yuta as one.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

"So," Yuta starts as he rummages Taeyong's drawer for a spoon, "fan sign in two hours and radio in five. You just need to smile and sit pretty." How dare he when he's the one lounging around Taeyong's kitchen, eating his tube of chocolate ice cream, while Taeyong was ready since seven. He voices out his thoughts.

Yuta rolls his eyes, and Taeyong gets distracted by the way his long eyelashes flutter against his cheek. He jumps off from the counter and walks over to Taeyong, the spoon still in his mouth. He looks at Taeyong in such way that he can feel his heart thumping against his ribs and smacks his lips together. They look sticky, and Taeyong desperately wants to kiss them.

"Are you not even going to give your assistant a little treat?" Taeyong's eyes do not travel down to observe Yuta's lips, "He does a lot for you, you know." As if. It's only two months, and all Yuta has done was barging into his house like he owns it, wakes Taeyong up with a foot on his face, constantly stealing his things and food, and sum up his agenda. That's. All.

Logically, he should call Yuta out. Logically, he should kick Yuta out of his house so that he won't see his face ever again.

But Taeyong was never a man of logic, especially if a cute boy is included in the calculation. Or else, he would've ordered Youngho to fire this ball of sass the first time he set foot inside his house.

It's unfair how Yuta can invade his personal space whenever he wants, and Taeyong can't do the same thing.

They're not touching, but they're close enough that he can see Yuta's chest moving up and down slowly as he breathes.

"As I expected," Yuta smirks triumphantly at his lack of answer, and Taeyong vaguely wonders if Yuta knows that Taeyong has a thing for him.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

  
They arrive at the fan sign location on time. Without waiting for Taeyong to park properly, he gets out of the car and starts waving at his bandmates. It's not even clear anymore, who's working for whom.

Yuta called shotgun as soon as they got out of the building, jumping into the passenger's seat with his legs immediately folded up on his seat. Taeyong has cramps from how he has been driving for one and a half hour. He gives Doyoung a half-smile, patting his shoulder as he passes by him.

Out of all his members, Doyoung is the only one who still seems unaffected by Yuta's charms. Taeyong used to hate his picky nature, but now it feels like Doyoung is the only one who he can consider _on his side_.

Yuta is always nice to anyone but him. He went to an ice cream parlor with Sicheng a few days ago, and Taeyong definitely does not feel anything when they don't ask him to come along even though Yuta is technically in charge of Taeyong only. If he continues to let Yuta win over people around him like this, Taeyong is going to be left all alone, and he doesn't like it.

"Taeyong, it's your turn," someone shouts from the corner of the room and Taeyong snaps out of his thoughts. He walks over to the chair and plops himself down on it. The girl who's doing his makeup is totally Taeyong's type, big boobs and big eyes, and they made a mistake assigning her to him.

She also keeps indulging on Taeyong's flirty attitude, moving her face unnecessarily close to his and pushing her breasts together for Taeyong's hungry eyes. He rejoices a bit on how easy it is for him to get laid.

It all happens so fast. The girl suddenly shrieks and Yuta appears beside him like magic, an empty bottle of water in his hand. It takes Taeyong longer than necessary to notice that the girl's drenched from her chest area down to her legs.

"What the fuck did you do?!" She screams in Yuta's face, and her voice is such a turn-off. He doesn't like noisy girls.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. I didn't see you there," Yuta says, eyes widened in a mock surprise, "you need to dry yourself!" He produces a small towel out of nowhere and hands it over to her. She slaps his hand away, and Taeyong spots an annoyed look on Yuta's face before it's gone as he picks the towel up with a smile.

"You know, for someone who has a generous amount of boob fat, you have very little manners." Yuta eyes her up and down in disgust before waving his hands. "Now _shoo_ , I'm tired of being nice to a bitch."

The girl's face turns red in embarrassment and anger, and Taeyong would've laughed at how she bumps into people while running away from the scene if he's not turned on. Yuta being authoritative does something tingly to his cock.

He meets Yuta's eyes on the mirror and flinches a bit when he sees the anger reflected on his face. He pulls a chair silently and turns Taeyong's, so they're facing each other.

"Close your eyes," Yuta instructs shortly, and Taeyong does as he was told. He feels the wet tip of eyeliner brushed against his eyelids, and Yuta pinches his thigh to stop him from opening his eyes in surprise.

In fifteen minutes he's done, and the silence treatment that Yuta has been giving him is deafening. He grabs Taeyong's face and looks at him. "If you try to make my job harder than it is by cleaning up the shit you've done, think twice because I won't hesitate to chop off your dick and force feed it to you." With that, he stands up from his seat with that sway of hips that's got Taeyong hypnotized every time without fail.

Yuta's really good at make-up.

 

 

  
\---

 

 

 

Somehow, Jaehyun sneaked a few (read: two dozens) bottles of beer to their hotel room, and they're a little bit drunk before they know it. Now they're attempting to pour glitter all over Ten's abundant collection of clothes. Of course, at first, Taeyong said no, he didn't want to be the victim of Ten's homicide when he finds out. But then Yuta pouted and fluttered his eyelashes at him, and the second he blinked, his feet were already moving to follow Yuta and Jaehyun out of the room.

"I still think the yellow one is better," Jaehyun whispers as Yuta opens the cap. "This is gold, Jeffrey, they don't have _yellow_ glitter," he argues back, spreading the glitter evenly on Ten's navy blue collared shirt. Oh shit, he's going to be _so_ pissed off in the morning.

"Fuck, it's all over my hands," Yuta curses, but his hands looks so pretty covered in gold. Taeyong wisely chooses not to voice out his thoughts.

But then Jaehyun covers his hands in his larger ones and rubs on them. An attempt to share the burden or to flirt, either one leaves Taeyong unimpressed. He also sneakily bites and licks Yuta's fingertips, and Yuta doesn't even complain about it. If it were Taeyong, his head would've been forcibly removed from his body.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Taeyong questions but the both of them ignore him like he doesn't exist and continues to open tubes and tubes of glitter.

Taeyong reevaluates his life choices.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

 

He shouldn't be surprised. He shouldn't be, but he still is.

They pinned the blame on him even though Taeyong did not do anything to help them in their criminal acts, and the worst part is that Ten believed them, so he woke up this morning with a pink hair.

He punches Yuta's number that he remembers by heart now, and demands him to take responsibility.

Yuta snorts before hanging up on him.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

"We're going out," Yuta announces loudly as he rudely slams the door of Taeyong's bedroom.

"It's one in the morning, it's too fucking early to this," Taeyong grumbles and sits himself up. He's a light sleeper, his chance of going to sleep when Yuta's within a five-meter radius is close to zero.

"Your fridge is empty, and I need to stock my ice cream! It's almost summer!" Yuta plops his body down on Taeyong's large bed, making himself comfortable. If it's anyone else, Taeyong would've nagged and asked them to remove their contaminated bodies from his clean bed, but it's Yuta so.

"Why do it now? You have a _lot_ of free time, why drag me into this?" It's a wrong thing to say, and Taeyong's digging his own grave here, but he's still sleepy, and his sleepy brain sometimes forgets to filter words.

Yuta eyes him and crawls up to him on all fours, and he knows Yuta well enough now that it's not an attempt at seduction. Not even close.

"Isn't it obvious?" Yuta smells like the soap he bought in Paris on tour, "'Cause you're paying." Yuta pecks his cheeks, and it's so sudden that Taeyong falls over the bed with a loud thud when Yuta kicks him.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

Taeyong's driving again, obviously. The nearest twenty-four-hours supermarket is a little bit more than ten miles from his place, and Yuta drools all over his window the time they arrive. It's an exaggeration, but it's still so unfair for Taeyong who has been thinking about the kiss since it happened and Yuta acts like it's nothing. It's rather upsetting.

Politely greeting the counter lady, Yuta immediately runs to the ice cream section like an overexcited kid and Taeyong shakes his head. There's no one except them, and he breathes a sigh of relief. At least this time he's not going to choke himself with the infinite amount of clothes he wears to disguise himself. He loves his fans, but they're sometimes quite insane and scary, and Taeyong doesn't want to be kidnapped by hungry teenagers at his ripe age.

Yuta dumps four buckets of Häagen-Dazs to Taeyong's unready arms, and he jumps from the cold. This is not called grocery shopping to fill an empty fridge if all Yuta wants to do is drag Taeyong's ass to buy him ice cream that he's pretty sure he can afford himself. Yuta steals Taeyong's wallet and pays the counter lady, telling her to take the change. It's not even his money.

While Taeyong struggles to keep the ice cream from falling off his arms, (they're a green nation, you need to pay for the plastic) Yuta moves quickly to the driver seat, much to Taeyong's surprise.

"You're driving?" He's pretty sure he has tears in his eyes. Yuta nods with a wide smile, and he's suspicious right away.

"You're taking me somewhere aren't you?" Taeyong inquires as Yuta starts up the car, "I'll have you know, it won't be long until they find my body which will end things for you because my fans and family won't let you off no matter how much they're fond of you."

Yuta just rolls his eyes and shuts Taeyong up by turning the radio up, jamming to the Russian Roulette. He's so rude.

 

 

  
\---

 

 

 

They arrive at a huge field. He doesn't even know it exists and he's been living in this area since he debuted four years ago.

"Where did you find this place?" Taeyong asks as Yuta sits himself down on the grass and opens the lid of the chocolate ice cream. "I just happen to pass it a couple of times," Yuta shrugs like it means nothing and scoops out a spoonful of the sweet delicacy.

"Don't just stand there," Yuta says through a mouthful, "it's turning into a milkshake."

Taeyong's still looking up the sky, admiring how beautiful it is, cloudless, making the stars which are usually concealed by the dust and smoke visible. He humbly realizes how small he is, compared to the twinkling stars above.

"Don't get all philosophical on me," Yuta comments. Taeyong doesn't realize he's voicing out his thoughts. Heck, he's letting his guard down a lot around Yuta nowadays. "It doesn't suit your image."

The laugh that comes out of his lips is inappropriate for a high-class celebrity like him, but he doesn't care. Can't care when he's got a pretty boy sitting beside him, and as cheesy as it sounds, the moonlight illuminates Yuta's features, making him as beautiful as ever.

They end up spending more time than intended, only running away when they spot a security guard doing his rounds.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

When Ten said it's a boys-only night, Taeyong thought it's his boys. It looks like Ten included Yuta in their small cult because he sees Jaehyun with his arms wrapped around his PA (it's so weird to call him that when the only thing he does best is ruining Taeyong's life), walking too close to each other for it not to be intimate. Taeyong does not roll his eyes.

Yuta and Ten engage in a weird handshake as soon as they arrive at the table, and Taeyong is definitely not upset that they never taught him. Really, Taeyong should be offended by the way Yuta side hugs all of his members, even Doyoung, and only gives Taeyong, technically his boss, a kick to the shin. Rude.

His position of being a leader is deeply compromised with Yuta's presence, and it hurts a little bit when all of the boys don't seem to care. Even Doyoung. Now it's as his group name is changed to Yuta and the Gang.

The fact that Yuta kissed him, albeit on the cheeks, two weeks ago doesn't help his situation. Yuta's acting as annoying as always around him, and Taeyong's stuck imagining what Yuta tastes like. Shaking his head, he excuses himself from the table and moves to the bulky bartender to order a strong drink he desperately needs.

It's his third glass of Long Island when he hears cheers coming from the center of the dance floor. Curiosity takes the best of him, he whips his seat around and regrets it immediately. Jaehyun sits on a plastic chair, with a half empty drink in his hands, while Yuta is giving him the best lap dance Taeyong's ever seen in his years of living. The grip he has on his own drink tightens unconsciously, and Taeyong wonders why it bothers him so much, seeing the two of them like this.

Most possibly it's only a dare, even though it's not, Taeyong doesn't get a say on what Yuta is supposed to do or not supposed to do with his private life.

He still can't take his eyes off Yuta though, imagining the guy sitting on the chair was him instead, enjoying the way Yuta rolls his hips against the beat, dry humping against each other. But it's not him, so Taeyong kisses the nearest decent looking girl and brings her home.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

They didn't have sex. Taeyong got an earful of screams on how he were such a letdown and gave her extra cash to shut her up.

The old Taeyong who didn't know a Yuta will most definitely fuck her until she can't use her legs properly anymore. But he kept on imagining it was Yuta's soft hands instead of hers when she opened the zipper of his pants and Taeyong. Just. Can't.

He strips himself off down to his boxers and falls into a dreamless sleep as soon as his head hits the pillow.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

Yuta standing in front of his door still ringing the doorbell consistently even though Taeyong has the door already opened will not surprise him. However, Yuta standing in front of his door still ringing the doorbell continuously with a backpack slung over his shoulders does surprise him.

He gives one look at Yuta's face, secretly observing whether he has marks from a previous sexual activity. There are none, and Taeyong hates to admit it, but he's relieved. Yuta pushes his way to the living room, leaving his baggage on the floor just like that and Taeyong wants to ignore it but he can't because it's a clear signal that he should be the one who picks it up and brings it inside.

"Where is my room?" Yuta asks suddenly while looking around his flat like he's never been here before, and Taeyong almost slips himself to his death. The only thing that Taeyong is capable of doing now is opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish. Yuta raises an eyebrow. "Is that so? Well then, I'm going to take your bedroom. I want your things to be out in an hour, please." He turns on his heels, but Taeyong is not having any of it.

"What makes you think you're welcome here?" For once Taeyong braves himself to slide right up into Yuta's personal space, using his height as an advantage to intimidate the other. Unfortunately and as expected, it doesn't work. Yuta has this talent of turning around the situation until it's in his favor.

The sweet smile Yuta gives him is a tad chilling. Taeyong knows this is not going to end well from the moment Yuta decides to wrap his thin arms around Taeyong's neck to bring his face closer to his. "Are you sure I'm not?" Yuta whispers sweetly, and Taeyong can feel his breath on his lips and one more centimeter they're kissing each other already. It distracts Taeyong a lot, how Yuta's lips tilt upwards to show a little bit of his perfect row of teeth. Getting distracted means that Taeyong's mouth fails to produce any coherent sentence and he can only watch as Yuta gives him an evil smirk before opening the door to his bedroom and closing it like he fucking owns it.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

"I'm taking the bed, I don't care where you sleep," Yuta says conversationally. He's got one arm behind his head and one hand holding the remote control to switch on the TV channels randomly.

Like hell if Taeyong's going to sleep on the floor of his own room. The problem is, there's no way Taeyong can lay on his bed without half-lying on top of Yuta. He won't listen if Taeyong tells him to scoot over, so he switches tactics.

"I had sex in this bed yesterday." It's the best Taeyong can come up with.

"No, you didn't," Yuta doesn't even stray his eyes from the TV. Heck, he doesn't even blink.

"Oh, and how do you know that?" Taeyong crosses his arms and looks down on him. Yuta sighs and finally honors Taeyong with a side-eye, challenging him to say otherwise. Taeyong loses just like that.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

  
It's becoming a daily routine now since Yuta unceremoniously moved into his flat. Yuta throwing socks at his face to wake him up. Yuta whining so Taeyong would make breakfast for him. Taeyong cleaning up Yuta's mess. Yuta sleeping before Taeyong, hogging all the blankets and pillows.

The guy's hopeless, can't cook, can't clean, he's possibly the most useless roommate 2k17. Oh, there's two things he's good at, washing the dishes. And cockblock Taeyong. He excels at it. Taeyong's sex life is non-existent, he can't possibly have sex when Yuta's around and is usually too tired to drive to a love motel.

Luckily, break's over, and now they're on tour again. At least for a few short months, Taeyong can finally be free of Yuta's clutches (even though he's coming with them).

He whistles happily to himself, almost jumping on his toes in excitement to the thought of singing on stage with thousands of fans screaming their names like bloody banshees. He stops in his tracks when he remembers that he forgot his watch in the bathroom.

It's probably Taeyong's brain decaying, or he's just not paying attention, but he just forgets that he lives with another person who never locks the bathroom door.

Yuta is naked.

Yuta is naked.

He's not going to repeat himself but-

Yuta is _fucking_  naked.

His back is on Taeyong, and he still doesn't realize that he's inside the room, so Taeyong takes the opportunity to admire the perfect swell of Yuta's ass. It's like all of the nutrition he ever consumes goes to his ass, that's how glorious it is.

Taeyong doesn't know what came over him, but he closes the door him like he's stupefied, eyes never leaving Yuta's body. The sound makes Yuta turn around in surprise, and for the first time, Taeyong sees the pink blush on his cheeks. He almost looks shy, even. It's so endearing in so many twisted ways, and Taeyong is not supposed to feel any sort of attraction to this boy who makes it his living goal for annoying him.

But the defiant look in Yuta's eyes comes back, and Taeyong instantly regrets his decision to stay in a room with a lovely naked boy. He turns around completely, showing Taeyong his limp pink dick, and Taeyong does not lick his lips. Swaying his hips, he saunters over to Taeyong with an evil glint in his eyes and presses the damp skin of his chest against Taeyong's covered one.

"You want to kiss me," Yuta states. His hand is on Taeyong's chest, drawing circles on it. "I don't want to kiss you," Taeyong answers, immediately contradicting himself by moving forward and pressing the entire of his hard body against Yuta's.

Yuta's expression doesn't change. "You do. In fact, you're thinking about it right now." Their noses brush against each other.

"You don't have any proof." Taeyong's hands automatically travel to Yuta's waist despite his brain's constant warnings.

Yuta clicks his tongue, and Taeyong is lost once again seeing the pink muscle. "Oh, yes I do. You stare at my lips every time I talk, don't think I haven't noticed it." Yuta's doing that thing with his lips again.

"So what if I do want to kiss you?" Taeyong's walking on thin ice here but he hasn't got a decent kiss since Yuta entered his life and he's going to make him take responsibility whether he likes it or not.

"So what if I say I want you to?" Yuta challenges back, and Taeyong decides to fuck it all as he kisses Yuta right on the lips, nibbling the lower for entrance. Taeyong would have laughed at how eagerly Yuta opens his mouth for him if not he's as turned on.

He can't stop himself from kissing him harder, triumphantly enjoying the way Yuta whimpers a bit at the force. He can't stop his dick from getting fuller and fuller either, and it's not Taeyong to ignore the needs of his cock.

But he still knows that some lines are not meant to be crossed.

He pulls back with a soft plop, smirking at the sight of Yuta's half lidded eyes. For once, he thinks he has the upper hand.

"This cannot happen again." He opens the door and walks away, leaving Yuta alone.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

Of course, it happens again. Thankfully his agency hired a driver for them, or else Taeyong's going to get killed in a car crash. He has Yuta all over his lap, how can he not. Taeyong had a taste of him, and he's fucking addicted. The windows are dark, so people won't see what's happening on the inside, and the driver is polite enough not to comment. Taeyong honestly doesn't give a fuck whether he has something to say or not.

Yuta's grinding against him the way he did at the bar with Jaehyun, but this time it involves more kissing, touching, and heavy breathing. Taeyong's cock rejoices.

By the time they arrive at the airport, Doyoung keeps giving him disapproving looks when he sees the state Yuta's in; swollen lips with red and purple marks all over his skin. He silently hands Yuta a red scarf (it's summer) while continuing to glare at Taeyong like he's the only one who's at fault. It's also Yuta's for seducing him with his body like that.

The others don't seem to care about it, as Ten tangles Yuta's arm with his together, immediately attracting a lot of attention from their fans who decided to follow. Jaehyun gives him a smirk and a thumbs-up, while Sicheng is too busy playing with his brand new DS.

Come to think of it, all of them have different managers (slash assistants), and Yuta's definitely both the youngest and hottest. Taeyong feels blessed.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

They never go past making out, which means they don't have sex. Taeyong doesn't even know what they are, Yuta will surely slap him if he thinks he's just his fuck buddy. But it's also too intimate and not Taeyong to call him his boyfriend.

"Thank you, Tokyo!" Taeyong shouts to the microphone as the crowd cheers. The girls that are within his field of vision are crying from being able to watch their idols real close like this.

As usual, Yuta's waiting for them in the backstage, immediately demanding a piggyback from an obviously tired Jaehyun, who's too fond of Yuta to refuse. The pang in his chest when he sees Yuta cheering with the rest of the boys in Jaehyun's arms is not from jealousy. It's probably heartburn, because, you know, it's summer and all. Whatever, he's not a doctor.

When Taeyong comes out from the shower, Yuta's already sleeping, clad only in the hotel's fluffy robe. Taeyong smiles despite himself and walks over quietly to Yuta's side of the bed. It's not really often he gets to see Yuta's sleeping face, and now that he has the real chance to see it, he's quickly reminded of how beautiful he is.

His hand moves by itself to brush Yuta's brown hair from his forehead and kisses it. Despite himself.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

  
Things go from almost heavenly to horrible in a snap of a finger when Ten brings a date to their typical drinking night. The bar is almost empty, and they can get all the privacy they need here. Trust Ten to know the corners of Bangkok and show them a nice place like this.

Ten's date is a Thai too, and he's too flamboyant and gentle for Taeyong's taste, but he's still good looking. For once, Yuta is not there to join them, much to his friends' disappointment, because he's having a conference call with Youngho and the other authorities.

Taeyong keeps checking his phone for Yuta's call or message, so he tunes out his friends' conversation until his name is mentioned.

"What? Sorry, I was not paying attention," Taeyong locks his phone and drinks his beer.

Jaehyun gives him a pointed look, and Taeyong shrugs his shoulders as if to say _what_. "We've been talking about how you're not fucking around anymore because you have Yuta now," Ten snickers.

Taeyong's confused. "We're not dating," he points out.

"Sure you aren't," Doyoung rolls his eyes, and Taeyong feels the sudden need to defend himself. "No, but seriously we aren't. Why would I date him anyway?"

"Pretty sure you also know the answer to that," Doyoung's being a smartass today and he's not sure whether he likes it or not.

"He sleeps in the same bed as you," Sicheng says.

"We slept in the same bed too, remember? I don't reckon we're dating."

"You pay for his food and all of his expenses."

"I treat you guys almost every time we go out, don't pretend you forget that."

"But you also buy him stuff too. I've seen you buy him clothes."

"That's because he doesn't want to pay them," Taeyong retorts but his friends are not listening.

"You skipped practice when he told you he fell down the stairs so that you can bring him to the hospital, Taeyong-ah," Doyoung says like he's talking to a kid and Taeyong has had enough.

"You guys don't know half of the shit he made me do. He's my fucking _employee_ , and it's not a new thing to fuck around with them, right? After all of that, I still didn't get to fuck him. I can't wait to get rid of him so that I finally can get laid. He doesn't mean anything to me." Those are all lies, Taeyong doesn't even know what makes him say that. Probably he doesn't like it when only one person can influence him like this. He's about to correct his sentence not to sound like a complete asshole, but his friends are already looking at him with widened eyes when he doesn't say anything yet.

The chill that travels down his spine when he turns around to find Yuta's cold expression is probably the worst thing he ever experienced.

"Yu-"

"Jaehyun, can I borrow your phone?" Yuta ignores him and walks over to where Jaehyun's standing, "mine went off a few hours ago. Forgot to charge it."

Jaehyun dumbly hands him what he wants, and Yuta scrolls through a collection of contact numbers and stops when he finds what he's looking for. Taeyong has a bad feeling in his gut.

"Hello? Johnny? It's me, Yuta," Yuta smiles to the phone.

"I'm quitting the job."

Taeyong's heart drops.

"Yeah, you heard me right. It looks like Taeyong is tired dealing with my shit and to be honest, I'm tired cleaning up his, too. So it's a win-win solution right?" He winks to Sicheng at the pun and Taeyong doesn't understand how he can joke at a time like this when Taeyong is this close from crying.

"I'll hand over a proper resignation letter once I'm back, don't worry." He hangs up before Youngho can comment on that. He gives the phone back to Jaehyun.

Then he stands in front of Taeyong, looking at him directly into his eyes and does something that a Yuta won't ever do.

He bows.

"Thank you for your time. I'm sorry for disturbing your life when you're already busy as it is. Thank you for putting up with me and paying me even when I have such _shitty_ attitude," Yuta gives him a formal, tight-lipped smile, and Taeyong reaches out to touch him, but the latter flinches away as if it burns.

He turns away from them and out of his life just like that, and Taeyong hates himself for not having enough guts to apologize.

 

 


	2. the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reasons and reconciliations. 
> 
> (Or, taeswurst is just too lazy and uninspired to make a decent chapter summary).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is.... How do I describe it? 
> 
> I can't find the words but
> 
> It gets kinda cheesy in the end? Pls bear with me :') The first parts are basically Yuta's version of what happened on the previous chapter.

Yuta smiles proudly as the models, one by one, sway their hips on the runway like they own it. One of them even gives a wink to his direction, which he reciprocates with his own greasy one. It's probably one of his best works ever; he's really glad that he opted to put glitter on the last moment. It is quite risky, putting sparkly eye makeup on male models but he decided to fuck it all. If he's going to do his job, he's not going to do it half-assed.

And his last-minute choice proves to be the right one, as he immediately receives a high compliment from one of his supervisors. The boys all gather around him after the show to give him hugs or even innocent pecks on the cheeks before moving away to greet their family who has been watching the show from the start till end.

But there's one part of this particular job that he doesn't like. That is, putting on a fake smile every time he meets his closeted-pervert of a boss.

"Yuta! You did a splendid job yet again!" The man in suits claps his shoulder boisterously, and Yuta wants to roll his eyes. _Wants to_  being the keyword. The social hierarchy in his workplace is very pronounced, so he's going to get himself kicked out if he does something stupid. At least Mr. Park never actually made a move on him before.

"Thanks for the compliment, sir," he grabs the old man's hand quickly when it moves to pull him into a hug, giving him a firm handshake instead. It's Yuta's signal to back off. But probably age has made Mr. Park's cognition dribble down to none because he looks both surprised and turned on being called _sir_. "Why don't we move to my office to talk about your next salary rise?" _I know one thing that's gonna_ rise _, but I'm pretty sure it's not my salary._

"Of course," Yuta says instead. If this guy tries to do something to him, he's going to beat him up.

 

 

 

 

Mr. Park truly lived up to his reputation because he locked the door as soon they were alone, slammed him up against the door and whispered something about how _good his ass looks like in those skinny black pants._

Yuta took one second to react before he kneed the geezer on the crotch and moved to the massive desk to grab a paper and a pen.

_I'm resigning._

He threw the paper to Mr. Park's pained face before walking out of the door.

(Of course he sent a formal resignation letter to the office, but Nakamoto Yuta is not Nakamoto Yuta if he's not extra).

 

 

 

 

His mother always tells him that he's too impulsive when making decisions. Mommy is always right. It's only been one week since he's officially jobless, and he still has savings left, but he doesn't like it when he keeps spending and doesn't earn anything in return.

One thing that he regrets the most is that he didn't beat Mr. Park enough to make him lose at least a part of his body. His mother said he's lucky that the company didn't press charges for almost fracturing their boss' cock, and he should get down on his knees to beg for forgiveness.

Ha. As if.

Thinking about his mom lecturing him just makes his head hurt, so he grabs his coat and goes out for fresh air. Spring is, without a doubt, his favorite season. It's not chilly like winter when he needs to take a piss every five minutes from how cold it is, or as the heat in summer which makes him sweat like a pig. It's just perfect.

His usual coffee shop is thankfully open early. Back when he still has a lot of free time, he used to come here almost every day to enjoy the morning sun. Talking like this makes him sound like a romantic when he's not.

Of course, the universe chooses today to fuck with him again because a gigantic stranger bumps his body into his, spilling hot latte all over his pristine white shirt. Which he bought in America and cost nearly three Benjamin Franklins.

"Shit, fuck, goddammit!" He curses because damn, his coffee is so hot. He whips his head up to give the stranger a piece of his mind when-

Oh.

 

 

 

  
"Out of all people, why you?" Yuta bites, still wiping the stain off of his shirt to no avail. "I already said that I'd buy you a new one, stop being dramatic!" Johnny nearly screams because it's probably the eleventh time Yuta has said this and his thin string of patience is long broken off.

"This cost a fortune, Seo Youngho, and I bought this in America. You know America? It spells A-M-E-R-I-C-A. Do you know how far that is? It's-"

"My family lives in Chicago. Just one call and my mom can go to the mall to buy you the shirt and she can send it here," Johnny says, unimpressed.

"Oh, stop being so reasonable. It doesn't suit you," Yuta elegantly sips the new latte that he forced Johnny to buy for him, changing his persona right away. "So, how's life treating you?"

Johnny raises an eyebrow, clearly amused by his antics. "Couldn't be greater. You?"

And Yuta proceeds to tell him his current predicament. It kinda annoys him that Johnny doesn't even have the decency to pretend that he's surprised. "I'm sure you'll get a new job when you throw the bitchy attitude away."

"So defending my honor is bitchy now?"

"You don't need to break someone's dick to tell them off."

"For your information, they didn't fire me. _I_ resigned."

"You're saying that if your future employer seduces you again, you're not going to break his dick and quit the job? What he did is not right, I'm not trying to justify that. But there are a few ways for you to not lose a job without getting sexually harassed. Like, reporting it to the board, for example."

Yuta hates how he has a point so he changes the topic.

"What do you do for a living now?" Johnny has that triumphant look on his face that he wants to wipe off with his fist. "My job consists of writing official paperwork, managing comeback dates, and trying to get my boys off of serious scandals. That's basically it."

"Wow, that sounds fancier than I thought it would be," Yuta is genuinely impressed. "So you're in charge of a boy band now?"

"You can say that," he wipes the corner of his mouth using a tissue, "luckily the system is that one person is in charge for only one group. Can't imagine if I need to whip their asses at the same time."

"Damn, whipping. That sounds hot."

"You and I both know that I don't mean it literally," Johnny continues when Yuta shows no signs of comprehension, "right?"

"...Of course." He totally doesn't know.

Thankfully Johnny chooses to ignore his kinky remark as he continues his story, "But these days, one of them is arousing some problems." It's an innuendo, Yuta knows it.

"His managers aren't doing their jobs seriously because he keeps on seducing them into his bed," Johnny sighs. He finished his Americano, so he reaches out to steal Yuta's latte instead.

"I wish there is someone who can control him. Someone who's as hardheaded as he is, someone strict but not a goody-two-shoes either-" Johnny looks at him and widens his eyes like he realizes something important. Yuta doesn't like where this is going. "You."

Maybe he misheard. "Excuse me?"

"You! You're perfect for the job!" Johnny exclaims, eagerly taking his notepad and clicking away at his phone, seemingly uninterested that Yuta is sitting across of him, mouth agape, disbelieving to what his old friend just said.

"Hey! What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Yuta shouts, snatching the phone out of Johnny's hands and rudely ending the call.

"Look, this is the perfect situation! You just lost your job, I had a lot of headaches from how much time I need to spend looking for a new employee, and we magically met. This is God's will, I say."

"You know me long enough that I don't believe that kind of shit. Anyway, isn't it 'you' who owed me something? Why the heck should 'I' work with you?" Yuta crosses his arms. Johnny tsks and rummages his small bag for something.

"Are you saying that you don't want to work for this guy?" He shows him something that looks like a picture of a guy with killer jawlines. "He's the troublemaker?" Yuta puts two fingers on his chin. "I don't know. He seems like he doesn't need a lot of contouring with a face like that."

Johnny sighs. "I should've known better. How about this guy?"

"This is not an auction, you know," Yuta says but examines the next face that Johnny has to offer. He bites his lips because damn, this guy is hot. He's not going to let Johnny have the upper hand, though.

"I'm not that easy," Yuta smirks, "do you think showing some bunch of hot guys is going to convince me? I worked with hundreds of them before; I'll have you know," which is partially a lie, he worked with gorgeous men he did, but not _hundreds_.

Johnny types something on his phone and shows it to Yuta.

It only took him three seconds to decide.

"When do I start?"

 

 

 

 

If Lee Taeyong thinks that he doesn't realize that he's checking him out, then he's horribly mistaken. But he doesn't have to indulge in the star's not-so-subtle attempt to flirt; he's busy looking at the blonde guy behind him. He's going to look so good with red lip gloss, and black eyeliner and just thinking about putting them on him makes Yuta giddy.

"Yuta, this is Lee Taeyong. He's in your hands now."

 

 

 

  
Johnny is a mean person. He said that he's not going to let Yuta do the boys' (especially Jaehyun's) make-up if he doesn't do his job properly. His job that consists of looking after a spoiled teenage heartthrob. His heart breaks a little when he remembers how he used to be a professional make-up artist and now he's reduced into a babysitter.

So Yuta takes care of Taeyong. And if he spilled his bitterness to the poor guy by bullying and annoying him to the ends of the world, Johnny doesn't need to know. Taeyong is not protesting, though, not after Yuta slapped him a few days ago for getting just a bit _too_  close into his personal space.

He successfully got into Johnny's good graces. That's why today he's so excited.

"I call shotgun!" Yuta announces loudly, locking the door before Taeyong can forcibly remove him from his seat. But it seems like Taeyong loses his will to fight because he just rolls his eyes with a disapproving look before jumping into the driver's seat.

"This is the last time I'm driving you."

"Yeah. Keep telling yourself that."

Yuta ends up asleep for the entire ride, probably because he didn't get a shut-eye the night before, too excited at the prospect of finally getting his hands on his goodies after such a _long_ time. He doesn't wait until Taeyong parks properly before he's bounding out of his seat, unlocking the door and ignoring Taeyong's calls.

The baby can manage for a few minutes without his sitter, right?

 

 

 

 

Apparently he can't because Yuta left Taeyong for exactly thirty-five minutes and now he has a blonde bimbo pushing her boobs into his face. Now, Yuta doesn't have a thing against boobs, but Taeyong looks like he's enjoying the show and Yuta is slightly vexed.

He's supposed to get some kabuki brushes, but he not-so-accidentally bumps into the girl, making the opened bottle in his hand spill all over her. She, like almost the entire female population, shrieks and glares. Typical. She should be thankful that's it's water, what would she do if Yuta pours a tall caffe latte all over her swollen chest like Johnny did to him.

Well, his chest is _definitely_  not swollen, but that's not the point.

"What the fuck did you do?!" She screams and Yuta would've screamed back if all of the staffs are not looking at them. He still has a reputation to maintain, or else he's going to kiss contouring, stippling, overlining, and everything else goodbye.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. I didn't see you there," he mocks, "you need to dry yourself!" He reaches into his back pocket and hands the small towel he used to clean Sicheng's sweaty face to her. But the bitch slaps his hand away and a for a millisecond Yuta considers biting her head off. _Inner peace._

He picks the towel up. "You know, for someone who has a generous amount of boob fat, you have very little manners," Yuta smirks triumphantly in his head when the girl's face turns red in embarrassment before she runs away. Cliché.

Yuta meets Taeyong's gaze in the mirror and gives his best stern look. He's not in the mood to chat after all of that.

Taeyong looks both impressed and a little bit scared as Yuta fixes his make-up.

 

 

 

 

If he didn't waste his precious time trying to prevent Taeyong from forming another scandal, Jaehyun wouldn't be sporting a hideous braided hair with _pink_  lipgloss. His hands itch to fix both his face and hair, but Yuta knows he shouldn't get ahead of himself since the boys are all sitting on a long table, giving peace signs and huge-ass autographs to their loyal fans. Plus, Yuta's not their official stylist. At least not yet.

They're surprisingly famous, the boys. Yuta is not one to keep himself updated about music, even more so boybands, but even he had heard few of their songs on the radio before. He shouldn't be amazed that the hall is filled with a hundred of lucky screaming both girls and boys holding various fan signs. There is a very attention-drawing blinking pink sign with **DOTEN** written on it. He's going to ask them about that later.

One fan takes at least five minutes talking to them, so five times five times one hundred... Probably infinity. Math was never his thing.

But suddenly there is a shriek coming from their general direction, and Yuta immediately has his phone on his hand, ready to capture anything that is juicy gossip-worthy.

One girl is wearing a headband with Ten written on it, screaming her heads off in front of Taeyong. She looks both hysterical and gleeful, Yuta doesn't understand why. Isn't she supposed to be Ten's fan? Why is she freaking out in front of Taeyong too?

But then Taeyong waves the security away, grabs the girl's hands in his and smiles at her. Yuta can't hear what he's saying but he's pretty sure Taeyong is telling her to stop crying. And then he's smiling.

Right at that moment, Yuta understands why.

 

 

 

 

Yuta sits down in silence as he watches Taeyong chewing Doyoung's head off for messing up the choreography for the ninth time. He nudges Ten's leg. "What got his panties up in a twist?"

The younger shrugs, not hiding the fact that he's a little bit upset that Doyoung keeps getting scolded by their leader like that. "Beats me. Probably on his period or something," Ten sighs and pushes himself away from the wall, walking to the two arguing boys in the center of the practice room, trying to stop the fight from happening.

Suddenly there's a vibration coming from under his ass and Yuta frowns. He doesn't remember wearing a vibrating butt plug earlier this morning.

He scrambles to get Taeyong's bag from underneath him and searches for his phone. It's his mother.

"Hey, it's from your mom-" Taeyong makes a beeline to the door and slams it closed, not bothering to hear what Yuta has to say. Rude.

Shaking his head, he reckons that it would be rude not to answer Taeyong's mom's phone call, so he swipes the screen to accept it.

"Taeyong-ah, why aren't you answering your phone?" A soft voice of a lady starts.

"Hello, Mrs. Lee. I'm sorry but Taeyong is practicing right now so he doesn't have his phone with him," Yuta replies politely. He watches as Ten gets out of the room to call for Taeyong.

"Oh, I see. May I ask to whom am I speaking right now?" She asks good-naturedly. "I am Nakamoto Yuta, his new manager, I'm sorry for suddenly answering your call like this," Yuta says genuinely.

"No problem, dear. I would be more worried if no one answers at all," she clears her throat, "Has Taeyong been doing well? That boy never wants to make me worry so he never tells me anything," she sounds forlorn saying this and Yuta's heart breaks a little.

"He's very well! His fans love him, his members even more so. You don't have anything to worry about, ma'am," Yuta assures immediately, trying to put some ease on the older woman.

She sighs. "Today is his grandmother's death anniversary. Taeyong used to play at her house every weekend. She died two years ago and that was the first time I had seen my boy cry like that," she sounds like she's on the verge of crying too, "that's why I've been calling him. To make sure that he's okay."

This information is new to Yuta. That's why Taeyong's been acting grumpy and pissy to everyone he meets today. "I'm going to make sure he calls you back. Leave it to me; he's going to cheer up again," he thumps his chest even though she can't see it.

Ending the call with basic pleasantries, Yuta realizes that Taeyong may not be as bad as he thought. A man who loves his grandmother to that extent is a good man, according to Yuta's own mother.

He's going to make sure Taeyong feels better; then he's going to force him to buy something for him. Maybe ice cream. He feels like it.

 

 

 

 

"Wow. I feel so small in front of these stars," Yuta rolls his eyes at Taeyong's statement.

"Don't get all philosophical on me. It doesn't suit your image," Taeyong snorts like a pig at his comment. Yuta hides his smile.

They sit in silence admiring the stars, and Yuta knows that Taeyong keeps on turning his head to look at his face, but he weirdly doesn't mind it. He's quite flattered, in fact.

 

 

 

 

"How dare you call me on my cellphone, you peasant?!" Yuta screams at the receiver, already knowing who's on the other line.

"I sincerely apologize, Your Majesty! Please forgive my insolence!" Jaehyun's deep voice drawls. It sounds like he's lying upside down, but Yuta is not sure either because Jaehyun always sounds weird on the phone. "I'm just wondering if you wish to go out tonight."

"Who's paying?"

"Taeyong or Ten."

"I'll come only if you guys make Taeyong pay."

"Your wish is my command, Your Majesty. I will pick you up at 6. Please dress up accordingly; you're going to meet your prince charming after all," Jaehyun teases and ends the call before Yuta can scream again.

He makes Jaehyun carry him to the car because he's too lazy to move from his spot. Jaehyun and Ten are the only members that he's comfortable being around. He spoils Sicheng and Doyoung is too strict and prissy for his liking. And Taeyong. He's just. Well. Taeyong. The victim of his tormenting.

"Yuta, my man!" Ten shouts, bounding over to him. He can smell the alcohol in Ten's breath and the younger's face looks too red for it to be considered normal. "It's not even eight yet and you're already drunk? I'm so disappointed in you," Yuta says after they engage in their signature handshake Ten invented a few days ago. He greets all of the other and kicks Taeyong in the shin because he wants to. Plus he looks kinda uncomfortable when Yuta enters their bubble. The nerve of him. After all of the things that Yuta has done for (and to) him.

He steals Taeyong's drink just to spite him and feels a little bit guilty (holy hell) when Taeyong gives him a look and excuses himself to order a drink. Well, he's not in the mood to babysit him so if Taeyong's going to act like a hormonal teenager, it's not his problem.

"I'm bored. Let's play something!" Ten slurs from where he sits. It's on Doyoung's lap. "Truth or Dare?" Sicheng suggests and this kid is not as innocent as he looks like.

"Dare or Dare is better," Jaehyun suggests with a smirk. Another not-so-innocent kid. "Call!" Ten nearly pours his bottle of beer all over Doyoung's lap from how he's swinging it side to side.

Ten gulps down his beer and puts it in the middle of the table after it's empty. He spins it, and it lands on himself. How laughably sad. "Yes! What kind of dirty shit you want me to do?" Ten asks eagerly and maybe it's not so sad for him. Yuta doesn't have any idea what to suggest because Ten is the initiator of fifty-percent foolishness (the other half is him) so there's nothing new that he can make him do. His gaze lands on Doyoung. Hm. He takes back those words.

"I dare you to do a body shot on Doyoung until he gets hard," Yuta high-fives Jaehyun, ignoring Doyoung's choking and Ten's protests. "But why?! He's not going to get hard! Ever! He's straight! Give me someone who's gayer. You? I don't mind doing body shots on _you_ ," Ten babbles with a seductive wink and it's not a good combination.

"Nah. I'm gay but you're not really my type. You're too short," Yuta dodges the empty flying bottle with Ten's shrill cry of _you fucking asshole!_ ' "Hey, watch it will you! This face is worth billions!"

Doyoung's still shaking like a leaf in fear (or arousal, who knows) when Ten forcefully makes him lie down on the floor and pulls up his maroon shirt halfway. Thankfully this is a private club so everything they do today won't become a headline tomorrow on Dispatch or some other troublesome online medias. "Hey, you over there!" Ten howls, beckoning a waiter to come over, "Don't just stand there, give me something to drink!" Or else Ten will be dubbed as the rudest celebrity when intoxicated 2k17.

The Thai snatches the bottle of vodka from the poor waiter's hand and grabs a bowl of whipped cream from Sicheng's brownie. And um? "Don't people usually use salt and tequila or something?" Yuta says amusedly as he watches Ten dabs his finger into the white substance and spreads it all over Doyoung's tummy. "Ten doesn't do what other people do, that's why he's _special_ ," Jaehyun snickers and refrains from using the word idiotic. Sicheng is still absorbed in eating his desserts that he doesn't even blink when Doyoung trembles at Ten's touch and Yuta finds the phenomenon too hilarious not to take a momento, so he grabs his phone and records it all.

After thirty-something seconds and Doyoung is still not showing any sign of arousal, Yuta gets bored and orders them to stop. "You're just not arousing enough," Yuta says and dodges the flying bottle for the second time. Heck, he might as well go professional on dodgeball. And Yuta's mind suddenly goes over to think about Taeyong, who's nowhere in sight. He's acting really weird tonight and Yuta 'almost' felt guilty but then he takes one look on the boys' happy faces (sans Doyoung whose face is still white as a sheet) and decides that he's going to deal with Taeyong's moodiness later.

"I'm spinning the bottle now!" Ten cheers as he drunkenly moves back to the table and aggressively turns it, almost sending it flying into the wall. What's wrong with Ten and bottles today. But it finally stops on him and Yuta gulps when he sees the evil glint in Ten's eyes. This is not a good sign.

"I dare you to give a lapdance to Jaehyun in the middle of the dance floor!" Ten sounds like he's planning this all this time. "Why am I dragged into this too?" Jaehyun complains but his face shows that he's definitely up for it. "Come on, just for the sake of poor Doyoung's entertainment here," Ten wraps an arm around Doyoung, who flinches away like the touch burns. Poor bunny.

"I don't mind sitting on Jaehyun's lap, to be honest," Yuta comments as he drags one chair to the dance floor, with Jaehyun following closely behind. "I don't mind you sitting on my lap too, sweetcheeks," Jaehyun smacks his ass in a way that's a little bit too inappropriate and once again Yuta is grateful this is a private place.

Jaehyun sits on the chair and Yuta wastes no time to do the deed. He puts his arms around the other's shoulder and sways his hips side to side, not touching. Jaehyun gives him a grin which he mirrors before he sits down on him, ass to crotch. In the midst of the cheers from the crowd, Yuta finds Taeyong staring right at them.

"Hey, I said give him a lap dance, not a dry-hump!" Yuta ignores Ten's statement because it's probably the alcohol because he thrusts his hips harder, pushing Jaehyun back down when he makes a move to meet his thrusts. Taeyong is still looking at them, but his eyes don't meet Yuta's, in fact he's pretty sure that he doesn't realize that Yuta's staring back. Yuta is about to shout his name just to annoy him when he shakes his head repeatedly, grabs a nearby unknown girl, and leaves the place.

It bothers Yuta way more than it should be.

 

 

 

 

  
He doesn't know why but the next day he wakes up in Ten's place with a standard headache you get after drinking too much, takes a short shower, grabs his phone and wallet, and goes to Taeyong's apartment, not caring that Ten and Doyoung are lying over each other on the floor, snoring. His feet moved by themselves like it's the most logical thing to do after he saw Taeyong walking out with a girl like that. A small part of him says that he's insecure, but of what exactly he still doesn't know.

Huffing to himself, he taps his foot on the floor, still unsure whether to ring the doorbell or not. He has Ten's backpack slung over his shoulder (just as an accessory, it doesn't have any other motives, he swears) and checks his watch one more time before he decides to fuck it all. Pressing the bell continuously just to irk Taeyong, he instantly changes his nervous stance into a more confident one, fingers still working even though Taeyong has already opened the door. He looks a little bit tired, and Yuta scans his face and neck in a minuscule second for any marks and is relieved when he found none.

He's not going to spend a day without annoying Taeyong, though, so he welcomes himself inside and throws his bag onto the floor. But he admits that it's impulsive when he says, "Where is my room?" after he detects no signs of any human with double x chromosomes inside.

But after a little persuasion (and seduction) he manages to get Taeyong to agree so now he's living with Taeyong, sleeping in the same bedroom, with his clothes folded neatly beside Taeyong's. It kinda helps that half of his belongings are already in Taeyong's place to begin with.

 

 

 

  
Yuta is not an exhibitionist, but he sometimes has a tendency to leave the door unlocked when he's changing. It's a habit that his mother failed to get rid of even when he's still a wee kid, so Yuta figures sooner or later Taeyong's going to catch him naked while changing. He just didn't consider the probability of getting embarrassed by it.

But the way Taeyong ogles his body like that, like he wants to lick all of the remaining water off of him, is oddly flattering and for a moment there Yuta wants to ignore the pleasant thumping in his chest. He saunters over to Taeyong, purposefully swaying his hips side to side just for the sake of it, and presses his chest to Taeyong's when he's close enough.

Yuta has been thinking about kissing Taeyong since he woke up one day to find Taeyong cooking breakfast for the both of them, wearing only his boxer and the hideous apron that one of his fans bought for him. The takoyaki is too salty and gooey for his liking, but at least Taeyong tried.

He gets his kiss.

He just doesn't know that it will lead to a heartbreak too.

 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

 

It's his fourth bottle of beer this morning when his mind drifts back to Yuta. He thinks back to how he'd trash and turn in his sleep, sending Taeyong to the floor from the force of it. How he'd pout and whine when Taeyong woke up too late to make him food that's considered breakfast. How he'd laugh even at the tiniest little things. How his eyes crinkled at the corners when he flashed that signature smile of his. Taeyong bets he still smiles like that.

Taeyong cried himself to sleep when he found that Yuta's things are all gone from their shared hotel room. When he took the first flight home back to Seoul, his place is clean and spotless, like someone made a huge effort of scrubbing it. The souvenirs and clothes that he bought for Yuta were carefully placed on the bed, along with a white envelope containing a formal resignation letter. He ran to the bathroom and threw up his lunch that day.

He ruffles his unwashed hair, turning off his phone when he finally can't stand the constant ringing of it. Swaying his way to the bathroom, he tries to stand himself straight in front of the mirror, trying to catch a glimpse of what he has become after two weeks of isolation from the outside world. There's only one word that describes his appearance right now: damaged. The dark circles under his eyes are very prominent on his pale skin after days without sunlight. The whites in his eyes are barely noticeable from how red they are, and there are dried tear tracks on both of his cheeks. He looks like death itself. And he deserves it.

The door of the bathroom barges open suddenly and Taeyong turns his head to look at the intruder. "Taeyong," Doyoung calls his name, looking at him with something akin to pity. He doesn't like being pitied.

"Doyoung! What are you doing here?" He tries to give him a smile.

"I came to see how you're doing," Doyoung answers shortly, taking away the beer in his hand and the lit cigarette, putting it off by pressing it to the cold sink before throwing it away. "You left the door unlocked."

"Ah, must've forgotten to lock it when I throw away some things earlier," Taeyong shrugs, forcing his way past Doyoung and into the kitchen. "Do you want something to drink? I don't have much but I've got some beers left," he opens the fridge and looks away when he sees Yuta's unfinished banana milk on one of the drawers.

"I'm not here for a drink. I'm here to talk, and you know we need to," Doyoung crosses his arms and fuck, Taeyong is not ready for this shit. "Well, I'm not going to listen to anything you have to say, so if you're just going to ruin my mood you're free to get out," he points to the direction of the door, rubbing his temples with the other hand, his headache suddenly coming back in full force.

Doyoung ignores what he said. "You were like a stubborn, ignorant child when you said that to Yuta." Taeyong scoffs, "Thank you so much for pointing that out." If Doyoung's not going to take the beer, he's going to chug it down himself. But his friend is suddenly right by his side, slapping the bottle away, sending it crashing down to the floor.

"Are you seriously going to be that guy, hm? Being an asshole is not enough for you that you need to be a coward too?" Doyoung says with an edge to his voice, moving impossibly closer into Taeyong's personal space. "Don't you dare-"

"If you don't want to talk, then I will," Doyoung snaps, "do you think you're going to again someone's sympathy by acting like a petulant child? You have a group to lead and you're running away from your responsibility. I couldn't care less about your love life, but don't mix it up with your work because I swear to God if you keep going MIA on us like this again I'm gonna personally ask Johnny to kick you out of the group," and Taeyong knows that Doyoung is just as upset as he is and he doesn't really mean any words he had said, but it still hurts.

"If you hate him so much, why didn't you fire him right away? If you do that then you're not going to deal with this mess," Doyoung sighs, shaking his head and Taeyong is so frustrated right now that he wants to punch him. "You can just go back to the Lee Taeyong who fucks around."

Taeyong pulls at his hair, feeling the tears prickling at the backs of his eyes, "I can't Doyoung and you know why?"

"Because every time I tried to kiss someone I think of him. Because every time I wake up in the morning I think of him. Because every time I take a breath of air I think of him. I can't function properly right now and it's driving me insane because he's always on my mind and I want to get rid of him but at the same time I can't because I love him and it hurts like hell that he's not with me right at this moment," Taeyong's voice cracks at the end and he wants to bang his head against a nearby wall to get ride of his throbbing headache.

"You're just confused. You didn't know what to do with him," Doyoung reasons, keeping his voice as calm as possible.

"I know. I know from the start. I want to get him on his knees and spread him with my cock, want to kiss the hell out of him to make him shut up for once," Taeyong smiles bitterly, still holding his head. Dark spots begin to appear in his sight. "And it's too late before I realized that I want to experience those things for the rest of my life."

That's the last thing he says before his vision turns blurry and everything goes black.

 

 

 

 

At first he thinks it's just his imagination when Yuta's face is the first thing he sees when he regains his consciousness because it's not the first time it has happened. But then the skin of his arm is being pulled by force and he blinks.

"Don't pull that kind of shit on me again. Ever," the voice he hears is so tangible that it's not possible for him just to be an image of Taeyong's Yuta-deprived mind. He blinks a few more before he attempts to sit himself upright from the bed. Yuta puts his hand on his and stops him. "No. You still have the IV attached, genius. You're going to bleed yourself to death," Yuta sounds like he's joking but his expression doesn't say the same.

But then Yuta's out of his chair and goes to the direction of the door so Taeyong reaches out to grab the edge of his shirt. "W-Where are you going?" His voice sounds hoarse but it's not really important now isn't it.

"Relax, I'm just going to call the nurse," Yuta gives him a small lop-sided smile and for one second there Taeyong forgets that he had fucked up.

Yuta goes back to sit in his chair after he presses the button and he looks at Taeyong warily, clearly not knowing the words to say.

"I'm sor-"

"No, I don't forgive you," Yuta glares at him and Taeyong's heart drops. "You're not going to apologize to me here, in a shitty hospital room, where you just had your stomach pumped out because you drank too much alcohol. I'm not going to accept it," Yuta's voice trembles and he looks so open and vulnerable like this. Taeyong reaches out to wipe away his tears but Yuta flinches away from it and it's not supposed to break Taeyong's heart as much as it does.

"You don't get to do this to me, okay. You don't get to sit here looking all sick and acting like the victim when _I_  was the one _you_  hurt," the tears are coming down to his chin and his snot is everywhere but he's still the most beautiful man Taeyong has ever seen. And judging from the wetness on his cheeks, Taeyong realizes he's crying too.

He wants to reach out again to pull Yuta against his chest to comfort him but his limbs don't listen to him and he unwillingly closes his eyes again when the after effects of the drugs start to kick in. All he remembers is the fleeting touch against his forehead as he drifts off to a dreamless sleep.

 

 

 

 

The boys came to visit him and Ten, like he always does, tries to make the mood cheery but throwing old jokes here and there, and Taeyong attempts to smile with them but he can't. Youngho called him to make sure everything's okay and apologized for not being able to see him. The doctor said it's alcohol poisoning and he gave Taeyong some drugs that names are too complicated to mention before reminding him not to drink too much again and sending him home.

Doyoung drives him home and Taeyong appreciates it when he doesn't bring up their most recent conversation because Taeyong is so done having serious talks today. He needs to get himself together and apologize properly and he prefers to do that by himself.

He turns his keys around and kicks off his shoes and his gaze drifts off to the familiar pair that haphazardly arranged in front of his foyer. Taeyong almost trips himself in his haste to go to the living room.

"Yuta," Taeyong breathes out when he catches a glimpse of his light brown hair sticking out from under the blankets on his sofa.

"You gotta stop putting your spare key behind the vase. And don't get me wrong, I'm still not going to accept your apology," his voice sounds muffled, "it's just it will be troublesome for me if the media finds out that I haven't been taking care of you properly. It's still not officially out yet you know, me quitting and everything," he adds and for once Taeyong doesn't care about what he has to say because he jumps on him, earning a loud _oomph_ from the person under.

It's like the previous days of mulling over his loss never happened and he's born brand new.

"I'm sorry."

"I don't forgive you."

"I know. I'm still sorry."

 

 

 

 

  
The first thing he did was throwing away all of Taeyong's limitless bottles of alcoholic drinks. There were only one carton of banana milk that he had left unfinished and several packages of nuts.

When Jaehyun called him two weeks ago to inform him that Taeyong had collapsed and spoke something about needing to get his stomach pumped out, Yuta ran to his bathroom and threw up his lunch. There is no way he's going to let it happen again, at least not on his watch.

He would be lying to himself if he said that he didn't care about Taeyong's wellbeing. Because he does. So much that he's willing to come back here where everything in this place reminds him of Taeyong. The jerkface who insulted him right in front of his friends.

He would also be lying to himself if he said that he had sorted out his feelings for Taeyong. Because he hasn't. Not yet, at least. He definitely knows that he likes him, in an extreme way of saying it, but he's not so sure after all of that fiasco that happened. He tries to piss off Taeyong as much as he can to make him forget and even get some revenge of his own, but the latter seems subdued everytime he does. Taeyong even treats him undeniably well these past few days, making it obvious that he's trying to make up for his mistake. So now Yuta doesn't even know whether he's still upset or not.

Which is why he's confused when Ten slams the door open, a gleeful look on his face, holding a huge box that he can definitely fit himself in.

"Where's Taeyong?" Yuta questions immediately, mind going from confused to suspicious when he spots Ten's huge grin. While Sicheng's huge grin is considered deathly cute, Ten's grin means two things: 1.) he probably got laid the other night and 2.) he's got something up his sleeve. Something that usually doesn't end well for the either of them.

"He's _somewhere,_  Ten answers vaguely and derails the conversation, "but now, enough talking about Taeyong! Now you need to wear this!" Ten throws the huge box in his direction but misses him completely, sending it almost crashing into Taeyong's precious ceramic bowl. Well, wouldn't it be something else if it did.

"Ha. I don't have to listen to anything you have to say," Yuta crosses his arms and holds up his chin, defiant. Ten smirks and holds up two fingers. Yuta wants to swat him on the back of his head for his arrogance. "I knew you would say that. Which is why," he rummages his bag that Yuta didn't notice before, "I brought you these babies," he finally comes inside after taking his shoes off. Good for him because if he throws something to Yuta's face again, he's going to swat Ten at the back of his head.

"What's this?" Yuta questions. The package is bubble-wrapped and curiosity takes over as he rips it off unforgivingly. "Aw, you should use a scissor or something. I like playing with those," Ten pouts and Yuta wants to scream and cry and scream again when he sees what's inside.

"Oh my fucking God!" His voice comes out as a whisper instead, "Where did you get all these?" There are countless of palettes inside: YSL Kiss & Love, Tarte Home for the Holidaze, and even the super-pricey Charlotte Tilbury Mesmerizing Eye Collection. He probably looks touched and teary-eyed because Ten gives him a fond look. "How did you even know-"

"I had my sources," Ten smiles and shoos him away, "now shoo and wear the suit!"

 

 

 

 

Yuta wants to dig a hole and die because everyone in the airport is staring at him like he grew two heads. "Please explain why did you make me wear a _white_ tuxedo now because if not I'm going to slap you," Yuta whispers menacingly at Ten who's wearing his black celebrity mask, a simple T-Shirt, and shorts. Before he registered what had happened, Ten dragged him out of the apartment and pushed him into a black van.

"You'll see, you'll see," Ten is practically jumping around in glee and Yuta doesn't like a jumping-around-in-glee Ten. But Yuta is not stupid, and he still can read, contrary to popular belief, so he knows they're going to Thailand.

"Why are we going to Thailand?" Yuta questions when they are waiting for their passports to be checked. It's quite offensive how Ten whips his head around to look at him in surprise. "How do you know?!" He gasps. Yuta rolls his eyes, "Because I can see the sign right above your head, genius. I am not blind."

Ten gasps again. "But I am literally standing right in front of you!"

Oh, here he goes again.

"Look, I _really_  am sorry to say this but," Yuta crosses his arms and looks at Ten from head to toe, "you're not as tall as you think you are. I'm so taller that you that I can see your hairless crown," Yuta dodges Ten's punch because even though he's small, his hands and feet are not, which makes him resemble an angry Bilbo Baggins. Yuta snorts at the image.

"Don't act like you are not wearing insoles!" Ten bites back and before Yuta can retaliate about how insoles are part of his feet now, the immigration officer intervenes, looking quite annoyed by the commotion they had caused. Airport officers should chill a little.

They're still bickering about heights when they arrive miraculously safe in the boarding lounge with no fans surrounding them. It's probably Ten's genius of disguising himself in plain sight or that Yuta just looks too weird for people to approach them. Anyway, they're going to get so much trouble if Johnny (or other officials) finds out tomorrow that they are sneaking out to fucking Bangkok out of all places when Ten is supposed to be in the practice room choreographing the new song. He tells him that.

"Nah, don't worry. I arranged a body double, I'm not that stupid," Ten smiles proudly as if he has just accomplished something remarkable. And really, Yuta cannot and doesn't want to comment on that because Ten's idiocy sometimes shows his intellect too. The keyword being _sometimes._

And probably Yuta tires himself out dealing with a ball of craziness that is Ten that he falls asleep on the way to Thailand, wearing a tight and uncomfortable tuxedo for the first time in his life.

He dreams of Ten kicking him in the butt and out of the plane.

 

 

 

  
  
Bangkok is as he remembers. It's hot and humid and not the cleanest city, but the people are friendly and the beautiful environment makes it a nice travel spot. It's quite busy too, considering that it's the capital. Yuta would've spent his time here going around the city if _that_ didn't happen.

The taxi is driving them to a relatively quieter area with fewer people which Yuta still remembers. He turns around to ask Ten about this, but the latter is snoring against the window. Which just shows he's just pretending to sleep because Ten never snores even though he's tired. Yuta is a good friend, though, and he's always up for a surprise. And a good drink.

Ten magically awakens when the driver pulls over at a beautiful place with dim lighting. He pays for the cab and says _khob khun krab_ before dragging Yuta out of the car.

The bar is mysteriously soulless save for the people working here and Yuta would've been scared shitless if not for the fact that Lee freaking Taeyong is standing there looking as hot as he always does with his dark hair swirled to the side and wearing a black tuxedo that compliments his white one. Yuta accuses Ten of using sorcery because he disappears when he turns to his left to ask for some much-needed explanations.

"I'm not marrying you," Yuta states when Taeyong goes over to him to do God-knows-what. Taeyong's eyes widen in surprise at his outburst before he snorts to his fisted hand. If he's trying to look cool in front of Yuta, then it's definitely working.

"I'm not proposing to you either," Taeyong replies with a smile, "at least not yet," he mumbles the next part but Yuta still hears it. He pretends that his heart doesn't swell a thousand sizes larger.

Taeyong leads them to the one table outdoor, and the lighting is carefully arranged that way that makes the trees look like they're blooming translucent flowers.

Yuta smacks Taeyong's hand away when he pulls out a chair for him to seat, "I can do it myself, thank you very much," he sasses and half-expects Taeyong to get annoyed at him but the only thing he gets is that fond look of his everytime he does something that should be considered rude and troublesome to other people. Yuta would very much appreciate it if he stops making him feel like a high school girl.

Someone clears their throat and Yuta is glad that there is a distraction. Except it is too much of a distraction because Ten and Sicheng are standing side by side wearing huge-ass grins on their faces. Wearing waiter's costumes.

"Have you decided for this evening, sirs?" Ten asks with deep faux voice. "I don't understand English," Yuta answers shortly, holding back his laughter when Ten's face morphs into one that of an embarrassment. Sicheng takes over, repeating the same thing.

"I want one Yam Nua and a martini, thank you and please," Taeyong answers, looking too calm for Yuta's liking.

"Pad thai and margarita for me," Yuta says, not even looking away from the two fake waiters.

"We will come back with your orders soon. My name is Winwin and this is Chittapurr. Please call us when you need anything else," Sicheng salutes them and Yuta cackles and shouts into Ten's retreating back, "Your stage name is ridiculous, mister short waiter!" And laughs louder when Sicheng has to hold Ten back from stomping to him in anger physically.

Taeyong shakes his head, "I didn't ask them to do that. They insisted," he reasons, taking a defensive stance when he sees Yuta's judgemental stare. "Right. What other kinds of weird roleplay are you into?" Yuta asks, not at all believing the new information.

Taeyong opens his mouth to answer but stops himself abruptly when he hears a loud crash coming from the direction of the kitchen.

"Are you sure they're going to be okay?" Yuta eyes the real waiters that are looking around worriedly, "Ten is not the one who's going to cook our food, right?"

"Thankfully not. It's Jaehyun. But he drank a bottle of whiskey earlier so I don't know his current state of mind right now," Taeyong says sheepishly, rubbing his head.

"I can't believe you're trying to jeopardize my life when you're trying to get back into my good graces!"

"So you 'do' know I'm trying to get back into your good graces."

"Please. I will be an idiot of elephantine proportions not to notice this," he gestures to the modest but still beautiful decorations and lights surrounding them. "I just don't know why you would ask me to wear a fucking tux, though. It's hot in here," Yuta fans himself and undoes the first two buttons of his collared shirt.

Taeyong drifts his eyes away from the sight, suddenly feeling hot himself. And not because of the weather. He should try to get back to the topic.

"Do you like it?" Taeyong asks conversationally, secretly a little bit insecure about all of this arrangement because he was trying to make the occasion as perfect as possible but the other just to crash it.

Yuta hums, putting a finger under his chin, "I prefer pink over blue, but other than that," he looks at him with sparkling eyes, "I love it," he says genuinely. Taeyong lets relief flood over his senses.

A comfortable silence surrounds them and Yuta uses the chance to admire Taeyong's side profile when he cranes his head to observe the small water fountain in the corner of the large garden. He really doesn't need any contouring and will make a bad practice material. Yuta immediately avoids his gaze when he's caught staring and finds the starless night much more interesting now. He's feeling so shy around Taeyong when he's supposed to be angry and upset and gosh he doesn't know what he's feeling anymore.

The food comes in at the perfect moment because they keep taking turns staring at each other and it's getting a little bit awkward as the minutes pass by. This time it's Doyoung who arrives with their food and unlike Ten, the waiter outfit suits him so much that he would mistake him if not for his signature bunny face.

"Did Ten die?" Yuta inquires, thanking Doyoung when he places the pad thai in front of him. Doyoung nods solemnly, "He will be missed," he puts a hand to his chest and Yuta takes pride in himself because Doyoung gains that much-needed sense of humor from his teachings. "Please enjoy your meals sirs, call me if you need anything," he throws a failed wink at Taeyong's direction, making the latter bury his face in his hands.

"So," Yuta starts after taking a forkful of delicious rice noodles, "I think we both need to discuss something," he finishes as calmly as he can, refusing to acknowledge the nervousness.

"Yes, we should," Taeyong gives him another smile, "after the meal, okay? I'm hungry."

He's so rude. But Yuta's hungry too and the pad thai is heavenly so, why the heck not. He steals a few slices of meat from Taeyong's plate and doesn't feel guilty at all when Taeyong pouts and tries to do the same with Yuta's share to no avail.

Their meals are finished in no time and Yuta gulps down his drink, ignoring the burn in his throat, to ease his tension.

Yuta bets that Taeyong knows that he's having a mental war with himself right now because he patiently waits until Yuta puts down his now empty glass. Taeyong clears his throat.

"You are probably tired of me saying this to you that it doesn't have a meaning anymore, but I won't stop apologizing until I prove myself and you that I've changed. So. I'm sorry. For everything. For the shit that you had to get through. You, out of all people, didn't deserve any of it," Taeyong lowers his head, apparently still ashamed of what he said.

Yuta takes a moment to register the words inside the head and to try to find the right thing to say. "Well, certainly I can't deny that I was hurt and angry, still am now, but I was not on my best behavior either when I was quote 'working' unquote with you," he makes air notes with his fingers, "so I owe you an apology too. We were too messed up and I should've stayed to listen to what you had to say. It's incredibly childish and immature of me to drop my responsibilities suddenly like that," he says genuinely because it's true. "But I don't regret it because I think you kinda deserve it. Sorry," he can't help but add in the end.

Taeyong huffs out a laugh. "I forgot how honest you could be. One of the reasons I fell in love with you." Which is. What.

"What?"

"I'm in love with you," Taeyong says again with a gentle smile, looking so peaceful and it seems like when he got his stomach pumped out, all of the dirt inside his body and mind are all cleared off because he looks almost too peaceful right now for someone who had just confessed their love.

"You had a bad experience here. Because of me. I don't want it to stay that way so I hope that you remember this beautiful place as where the great Lee Taeyong his profound love for you," Taeyong gives him that look again, "I hope that it turns to a good memory after this. Because I love you and I want to make you happy. I mean it."

"You know it's not going to be easy right?" Yuta replies instead, "I'm certainly not going to bother myself hiding in a relationship with a boy, you know that's not me. But your fans are going to find out, and many of them are going to be disappointed and start to leave you," Yuta takes a deep breath and says more carefully, "and not only them. Basically the entire world is going to set its spotlight on you. Are you still okay with that?"

Taeyong shrugs, "It's not going to be the first time I got caught in a dating scandal with a boy. Besides, it's the twenty-first century. People should not be ashamed when they're in love," and now he just sounds like a love guru that Yuta can't resist throwing a messy napkin at him. And Taeyong truly lives up to his reputation for being the cleanest member of the group because he shrieks (lack of manliness there) and flails his hands around to get the napkin out of his face.

And all of the beef between them are forgotten as Taeyong launches himself to Yuta, who's completely unprepared to counter the flying onions attack and they're wrestling on the ground like kids.

"Stop rolling me around or I'll puke my dinner on you!" Taeyong immediately detaches himself hearing Yuta's words and he smirks winningly. Their suits are ruined now, his white one turning into brown from the dirt that caught up on it and Taeyong's looks like it just got scratched by a vengeful cat. Which, metaphorically speaking, is him.

Yuta accepts Taeyong's offered hand to stand himself on his feet and they're suddenly in such a proximity that it takes Yuta's breath a little. Taeyong really doesn't need any contouring. He's just that flawless.

"So is that a yes?" Taeyong asks and Yuta is probably distracted by how deep Taeyong's irises are that he doesn't think too much when he nods his head.

Taeyong's smile lights up his features and he surges his head forward before pulling back suddenly. "Um," he says, "can I-"

Patience is never a trait that he has because he pulls Taeyong's head down to his level and kisses him, the awkward angle making their noses bump into each other before Taeyong cranes his neck to get them into a more comfortable position. He hears a shutter from somewhere but he's too engrossed to care.

 

 

 

 

 

Later that night, when they successfully deposit a drunk Jaehyun into a decent bed, Yuta finally realizes three things:

1.) He forgave Taeyong too quick to it become a dramatic experience. Tomorrow he's going to make Taeyong do it all over again, but this time with air conditioners.

2.) Being in love is not as complicated as he used to think. Loving someone simply means that they make you happy and in turn, you want to make them happy too.

3.) This one is a secret that he's going to take with him until he's six-feet under, but he realizes he's in love with Taeyong too. All this while.

But the third one fails to become a hush-hush anyway because he blurts an 'i love you' right into Taeyong's face when he emerges from the bathroom looking as godly as he is.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

Epilogue

  
At first it was not so easy. Johnny had to arrange a couple of boring meetings with the officials and Yuta had to slap himself awake every time the man with graying hair opened his mouth to talk. And the fans. Most of them had been supportive, but some left, claiming they're not going to support a gay band member. Which was not quite surprising. Yuta doesn't care about what the public things, he's going to live his life the way he likes it, so he's not quite affected by it. It's more surprising to see Taeyong so unbothered by it; it seems like Yuta's ignorant attitude to the public's opinion is rubbing off on him too.

Telling the parents was not as hard as they thought it would be because Taeyong's family has always been open-minded about this kind of things and Yuta's mother already knew he's gay.

Doyoung is not as straight as his hair because he and Ten _finally_ 'slept with each other but they still insist that it was a drunken mistake, which nobody bought because they're always discreetly throwing longing looks at each other. They're still the most shipped couple in the fandom (Yuta is finally familiar with the terms of OTPs and ships in various fandoms), and Yuta, along with Taeyong and sometimes Jaehyun, are on the way of making plans to get them together in the most unconventional way.

Jaehyun is Jaehyun, flirting with everyone that moves, and even with Yuta when he has too much to drink. But he always gets his ass kicked every time Taeyong finds out. Yuta secretly likes to bait himself in front of a drunk Jaehyun so that his boyfriend can defend his honor. It's quite hot to see.

Sicheng still loves his ice cream, and Yuta hopes he stays like that forever.

Yuta is now back putting make-up on models, and sometimes singers while making tutorial videos on Youtube using either Jaehyun or Doyoung as models. Taeyong whines to him a lot because of this matter, but Yuta ignores him because he still doesn't need contouring. Taeyong writes lyrics and songs, choreographs it, and goes way up ahead the people his age as he is now known as one of the most successful producers in the music industry.

Their daily lives don't change much either, they've been practically living as a couple even before their fallout. The only difference is now Yuta's things are all moved into Taeyong's place and they have one pet piranha whom they ironically named Toothless. They're happy. Hm, what else has changed, he wonders.

Oh.

He's also got a diamond ring around his finger.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for taking longer than expected to update this. I re-wrote this for like five times (this one is the sixth) because I keep getting unimpressed by it lol. The flow is kinda weird but I hope u guys still understand. I think the thing that made this hard to write to me because I'm trying to get into the character so I'm also putting myself in their shoes. And it's super hard lol. 
> 
> Anyways, thanks for supporting and reading this story! U guys always made my day I love u so much <3
> 
> p.s.: i'm shamelessly promoting pad thai and yam nua because it's just. that. good. U GUYS SHOULD TRY THEM OUT ALONG WITH TOM YAM GOONG tysm bye
> 
> p.s (2): i'm sorry if this story made u cringe or is not good enough, i'll try to make better ones next time bye

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Jullie who requested roommates!yutae with a jealous taeyong! I added some things to it because I'm tired of making college!aus, I hope u still like it -_-  
>  
> 
> *waits patiently for approval*


End file.
